


Abraza el engaño

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Lies, Odd, Psychosis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge, varios personajes, spoilers hasta la temporada ocho.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer





	Abraza el engaño

**Abraza el engaño**

** _Kiss me a thousand times – Raign_ **

Esto no estaba planeado.

Podía oír la voz de su padre decirle que tenía que decir la verdad. O, mejor, irse sin decir nada, así que no iba a arriesgar la reputación de Henry con la suya.

Pero Shawn no tenía intención de ir a ningún lado.

Detective O’Hara. Juliet.

Jules. Le gustaba Jules. Le gustaba la manera como lo miraba como si quisiera creer, y ese muy saludable escepticismo que siempre llevaba consigo.

Le gustaba como lo hacía sentir, como si todo hubiera sido sacado de su caos usual, y vuelto en algo bueno.

No importaba cuanto fuera equivocado; esa mujer, estaba seguro, merecía una vida de mentiras.

Y no tenía problemas en vivirla toda.

** _Let it go – Frozen _ **

No sabía qué fuera de Shawn.

Algo en sus ojos, tal vez. Algo que le recordaba a sí misma, ese brillo que significaba que eran diferentes de todos los demás, destinados a ser siempre incomprendidos por ellos.

El hombre se había revelado ser más diferente de como Yang lo había imaginado, pero no estaba desilusionada. Estaba a la altura de aceptar su desafío, estaba a la altura de llegar a la esencia de su vida llena de mentiras y volverlas en verdades.

Miró a las paredes blancas a su alrededor y sonrió.

Su papá estaba cerca de hacer su jugada, lo sabía, y Shawn no estaba muy lejos.

Moría para verlo; ya no importaba la razón, siempre y cuando él podía estar allí y mirarla en los ojos, pidiéndole ayuda.

Y ella iba a dárselo. Estaba muy débil, en ese sentido.

** _Don’t tell me – Madonna_ **

El divorcio había sido bastante brutal.

Las memorias de Carlton del matrimonio por sí mismo no estaban muy claras, como si el final las hubiera transformado en algo que no quería guardar.

Siempre había sido bueno a defenderse, después de todo; eso no era una excepción.

Carlton podría haber decidido de vivir una vida llena de mentiras, podría haber decidido de fingir por lo restante de sus días que no le hacía falta nadie para ser feliz. Y tal vez no era para nada una mentira, tal vez de verdad estaba bien a solas.

Eso no significaba que no hubiera reconocido el destino, cuando lo había encontrado.

“Voy a volver semana siguiente, cariño.” dijo a Marlowe, y como siempre le habría gustado tocarla, besarla, pero eso tenía que ser suficiente.

Pronto, iban a estar juntos. Y tal vez, también podría haberse permitido de bajar la guardia, por una vez en su vida.

** _Flavour of life – Utada Hikaru _ **

Declan era sin duda el hombre perfecto.

No importaba que fuera rico y hermoso. Le importaba de ella, era honesto – que era algo que siempre había sido fundamental por ella, dada su experiencia con Frank – y siempre había tratado de hacerla sentir como si fuera la única mujer en el planeta.

Juliet había vivido una vida llena de mentiras porque se le habían dicho demasiadas para contarlas, y no quería decir una ella también.

Declan era el hombre perfecto. Y, tal vez, demasiado perfecto.

Había una línea sutil entre lo que necesitaba y lo que quería, y lo reconocía perfectamente.

Shawn era un amigo; había mostrado de poder ser maduro – si acorralado – y confiaba en él más que le gustara admitir.

Era equivocado por ella, de todas maneras.

Y ella estaba desesperadamente enamorada de él.

** _When it’s all over – Raign_ **

Había hecho sus planes.

Mucho tiempo atrás – tenía diez años o algo así – se había sentado y había decidido cómo quería que fuera su vida.

Entonces, si hubiera tenido en cuenta a Shawn en su plan maravilloso, habría realizado que nada de eso iba a pasar.

Pues tenía un trabajo simple, lejos del trabajo de sus sueños, seguía siendo soltero y su mejor amigo de alguna manera lo había engañado para arriesgar su vida cada semana.

Había sido a la merced de asesinos más veces que quisiera contar, había tenido todo en su vida amenazado por ninguna buena razón, sino que dejar a Shawn hacer todo de su solita manera descuidada.

A Shawn podría haberle gustado vivir una vida llena de mentiras, pero esa estaba comenzando a costarle a Gus, hasta el punto de hacerle desear que nunca hubieran pensado en Psych.

Pero, bien. Otro caso llegó, y fue atraído como polilla a la llama.

Nunca iba a acabar. Al infierno con sus planes.

** _Promises – Cranberries _ **

Había hecho lo mejor.

Ser un policía no había nada que ver con eso, estaba bastante seguro; Henry era el hombre que era, tal vez estaba severo, pero siempre lo había hecho en buena consciencia, creyendo que su hijo iba a crecer con principios morales saludables.

Cuando lo miraba ahora, tenía dificultades en reconocerse en él.

Desconcentrado, caótico, al límite del criminal en sus manifestaciones de buenas intenciones.

Shawn era un hombre por sí mismo; y en el tiempo Henry había aprendido a ser agradecido que hubiera tenido éxito de llegar en sus treintas sin acabar en prisión.

Algo en su vida llena de mentiras, sin embargo, lo molestaba de una manera correcta; a pesar de cuanto Henry lo desaprobara, cada vez que veía a Shawn resolver un caso, sabiendo qué había sido él a enseñárselo, allí lo veía: de alguna manera estaba como a él, a veces, y aunque Henry nunca iba a decírselo, esas eran las veces cuando de verdad estaba orgulloso de él

** _Somewhere – Within Temptation _ **

Era muchísimas cosas.

Un mentiroso, antes de toso. Tenía una vida llena de mentiras que daba fe de eso.

Era imprudente; estúpido, a veces, sólo porque tenía una bien conocida necesidad que lo miraran. Siempre había tratado de dejar ser las razones detrás de eso.

Pero no podía creer en cuanto tonto hubiera sido. No podía creer de haber sido tan cobarde todo esto tiempo, siempre evitando de decir a Jules la verdad, creyendo arrogantemente de podérsela ocultar para siempre.

El momento cuando ella había realizado que le había mentido, todo le había caído encima. Todo el bien que había hecho, todas las vidas que había salvado, cuanto orgulloso había sido de sí mismo... nada ya importaba.

Si hubiera tenido una ocasión de volver atrás...

Habría hecho lo mismo. Y ahora tenía que seguir viviendo su vida sin Juliet que lo miraba de esa manera, y no estaba seguro de saber cómo.

Dedo a la sien, iba a encontrar una solución. No importaba como.

** _Dear diary – Pink _ **

Es raro.

No había sido una sorpresa cuando alguien se lo había dicho la primera vez. Lo había realizado muy temprano en su vida.

Su raridad, sin embargo, tenía un buen uso, y siempre le había parecido bastante para que todos salieran de su caso.

¿Qué le falta sobre Yang? ¿Y sobre Yin?

Mira a Ben, como si pudiera darle nuevas informaciones.

No tendría que haberse quedado en Santa Barbara, pero no había otro lugar donde ir, con excepción del sitio donde guardaban a Yang; leyendo su libro una y otra vez, buscando indicios, tal vez demasiado fascinado con ella, con la manera como su vida estaba llena de mentiras.

Mary es raro; siempre lo fue, desde el día cuando nació.

Yang también es rara. Tal vez, eso puede llevarlo hacia sus secretos.

** _Dear snow – Arashi_ **

Respiró. Una, dos. Tres veces.

Había algo diferente en él.

No era que no se hubiera sentido culpable por todas esas personas, pero había seguido diciendo a sí misma que era un precio mínimo de hacerle pagar, y que la vida de su hermano dependía de eso.

Desde el momento cuando había encontrado a Carlton, sin embargo, había sentido ese deseo improviso de decirle la verdad, de dejar que él la ayudara. Y sabía qué lo habría hecho, aún antes de realizar que era un policía y tal.

Pero tenía que postergar, de alguna manera. No podía traicionar a Adrian, por nada en el mundo.

Sólo podía esperar que su vida llena de mentiras acabara pronto, y luego Carlton habría seguido estando allí por ella, a pesar de lo que había hecho.

** _Ready aim fire – Imagine Dragons_ **

Una cabeza.

Una cabeza tenía que rodar, y Karen estaba de alguna manera agradecida que fuera la suya.

Había dirigido el departamento basándose en su instinto, y nunca se había arrepentido de eso. Ni siquiera ahora, enfrentando la suspensión porque su gente había hecho lo que siempre hacía: un lío.

Un montón de líos, sin embargo, había llenado celdas y celdas, y ella tenía que apoyar todas las decisiones que había tomado durante su reinado allí en el SBPD.

Pues esperaba que Carlton iba a seguir superando a sí mismo para atrapar criminales, que O’Hara siempre iba a respaldarlo y que Shawn y Gus... bien, cual fuera lo que hicieran, esperaba que siguieran haciéndolo.

Miró alrededor del departamento con una sonrisa.

Una vida llena de mentiras, de crimen, de asesinatos y las acciones más atroces que se pudieran cumplir. Todo bajo un techo.

Hasta que las personas bajo ese techo estaban listas a luchar contra todo eso, Karen iba con gusto a ponerse a un lado y mirarlas hacerlo. 

** **


End file.
